Is It My Scene Yet?
by Jacobycake1100
Summary: On the night of the Kindom Hearts renactment,Roxas runs into some trouble with Xemnas and meets Lea. Strange events follow. Contains yaoi refferences,but no yaoi.


Is It My Scene Yet?

-I OWN NOTHING!-

CHAPTER 1: DANGER!

Roxas nudged his way through the backup crew of about two hundred people,and peered through the curtain with caution. Though all they could see was a black cloak,he was still nervous someone would figure it out and attack him like a crazed fangirl. Twenty years after the Kingdom Hearts events occurred,and they always had a play to celebrate. The crowd outside was mostly video gamers who didn't realize that Kingdom Hearts was real,and they really WERE in trouble while they were fighting.

Roxas closed the curtain quickly and scanned the crowd for Sora,his true self. "ROXAS! NAMINÈ IS IN TROUBLE!" Sora's voice rang over the clamor of the crowd.

"I'm coming Sora!" Roxas shouted in reply,panic evident in his voice. Roxas ran in the direction of Sora's voice,and summoned his keyblades,worried and prepared for the worst.

Roxas was looking desperately for Sora,but he couldn't quite locate him. "SORA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Roxas to stumble upon Sora or hear his voice.

"The boy and the girls are gone. You must save them,traitor." a mysterious voice chimed in.

"Who are you? No...it can't be...you vanished into darkness!" Roxas cried,dreading the events that were most likely to follow this encounter.

"That isn't important,Roxas. The play is now going to be real...I am no longer hiding...I AM XEMNAS! I WILL ELIMINATE YOU AND YOUR TRUE SELF! I NEVER FORGAVE YOU,TRAITOR! NOW PAY!" Xemnas,who's voice was the one that taunted Roxas in his nightmares,snickered and cackled. Roxas looked around for Xemnas,but his search was fruitless. "Where are you,Xemnas?" Roxas asked shakily. "I am hiding,bidding my time until the bloodbath!" Xemnas cackled as the intercom announcing the play turned on. "All actors to the stage." the intercom voice chimed as Xemnas cackled louder and louder. With reluctance,Roxas walked,paranoid,to the stage.

CHAPTER 2: WHO ARE YOU?

Immediately when Roxas entered the stage,his stomach churned. "Oh my god." Roxas whimpered as he looked upon the scene. Sora's blood stained the ground,and Riku had ACTUALLY opened a dark passage. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Sora screamed,voice twisted and demented. The crowd,which also contained children of many assorted ages,gaped at the scene and screamed.

"Sora?" Roxas whimpered as he walked onto the stage,hood down and keyblades out.

"WHO ARE YOU? PREPARE TO MEET MY KEYBLADE!" Sora shouted as he body slammed Roxas and knocked him down,keyblade poised at his neck.

"Sora,it's me,your nobod-" Roxas began to say,but Sora kicked him in the chest. Air seeped out of Roxas's mouth,and he couldn't breathe for a second. "NAMINÈ? Where are you? Kairi? Riku? XEMNAS?" Roxas cried as he looked desperately around.

"Shut your mouth,traitor. Just let the boy stick his keyblade through your neck." Xemnas snickered as he walked onto the stage.

"XEMNAS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SOMEBODY!" Roxas cried out in anger as Sora lowered the keyblade to his neck.

"Hush. You're doom is near,give in to your fate,pitiful child." Xemnas cackled as the cold,hard keyblade touched Roxas's skin.

Roxas kicked Sora in the shin and scooted away,all the while holding his own shin. Xemnas grabbed Roxas by the collar and pinned him to the wall. "You fool. You think by dispatching your somebody that you can get away? No,there's a new rule,YOU HAVE TO STAY WITH HIM!" Xemnas snickered as he kneed Roxas in his stomach and let him drop to the ground.

Xemnas walked off the stage and into the crowd to watch,and Roxas felt hate for his former superior. "You get off that die." Xemnas cackled maniacally. "What do you mean?" Roxas spat. "Listen." Xemnas snickered. Roxas stayed quiet for a second,and listened. Roxas gasped. An electric field! "NO!" Roxas shouted as he slammed his fist against the stage.

"Roxas! Look out!" a somewhat familiar voice shouted from behind him.

Roxas turned around and saw Sora,who was foaming at the mouth now,come at him on all fours with two keyblades in each of his hands. Roxas stepped backward a few steps.

"Good Sora?" Roxas tried to console Sora,but it was futile.

"FKMIMRDMJRMFJJRNFJRNFHRFNHN!" Sora growled gutturally.

"Okay...that's no good.." Roxas whimpered. Roxas stood in double keyblade battle stance and the battle commenced.

CHAPTER 3:Old Friends Meet Too Late

Sora charged at Roxas without hesitation. Roxas quickly blocked Sora's attack and dodge rolled to the right. Sora growled at Roxas menacingly. "Sora,I don't want to have to do this. Please don't make me do this." Roxas beseeched as Xemnas cackled evilly in the background. "NOOOOO!" Sora bellowed,not soundlng like himself,and ran and Roxas again.. Roxas dodge rolled farther to the right and fired blizzaga at Sora. Sora recoiled and fell backward. And for the first time,Roxas looked to see who had warned him. "Axel?" Roxas asked. "I may look different,but I am still your friend. You can call me Lea." Lea replied solumnnly.

Roxas was tugged out of his reminiscing when a two keyblades were stuck through him. It didn't hurt at first,but Roxas screamed just at the sight of the keyblade through his skin. Then,the pain hit,white hot pain. "ROXAS!" Lea shouted as Roxas fell to the ground,holding his abdomen. Just then,Sora collapsed too. Lea ran over to Roxas's side.

"Roxas.." Lea sobbed.

"Ax-Lea,why couldn't we have had one more day eating ice cream with Xion...why not ONE more day?" Roxas exclaimed with pain.

"Roxas...even if I didn't have a heart,I still missed you when you left..and I have missed you until now,.and now you're leaving again.." Lea whimpered through sobs.

"ENOUGH! I DON'T CARE IF THERE IS A YAOI FANGIRL IN HERE THAT OBJECTS,THIS MUSHY SCENE MUST END! FIGHT RIKU! REMEMBER THE DARKNESS!" Xemnas objected.

Then,Lea and Roxas's tender,merely friend reunion was interrupted again,this time by Riku,who was not quite as insane as Sora,but still off his rocker,who turrned toward Lea and Roxas with glowing purplish back eyes. "R-r-r..." Roxas tried to say,but coughed as he tried to pronounce it. Riku turned back to his portal,seemingly debating if he should jump in or not. Riku shrugged and leaped into the portal,which closed behind him. By this time,the stunned crowd had begun to stare at Xemnas. "WHAT? It's my job to kill things! I want my Kingdom Hearts,no matter how late it is! I will get it all myself if I have to!" Xemnas reprimanded the crowd as he levitated on to the stage.

"I will defend you until your end,Roxas. Or would you rather me call you Sora?" Lea asked.

"Leave me here,Lea. And keep calling me Roxas,my somebody's probably dead now." Roxas replied,staring at the approaching Xemnas.

"I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" Lea shouted as he flung himself at the levitating Xemnas. Xemnas dodged Lea with ease and Lea uselessly fell to the ground in a hopeless lump. Lea let out a whimper as he hit the ground. The crowd got out of their seats and came to Lea's aid.

"Psh. Axel's old fangirls obviously. Roxas,looks like you didn't have any luck with fangirls this year." Xemnas cackled sickly.

"You're insane. I don't need fangirls anyway,they just scare me." Roxas coughed.

This caused the crowd to gasp with hurt.

"WELL YOU HAVEN'T HELPED ME AND I'M DYING AT THE HANDS OF THE BIGGEST VILLAN IN THE SERIES!" Roxas cried indignantly,

Xemnas chuckled,and kissing noises from Lea's side of the room got louder. "Any Xemnas fangirls here?" Roxas teased,hoping to find some crazed fangirls to "tackle" Xemnas.

Fangirl squeals from the back of the room almost broke Roxas's eardrums. "Go get him. He LOVES fangirls." Roxas snickered. The fangirls squealed and "tackled" Xemnas.

"Lea,could you cast curaga on me?" Roxas rasped,voice hoarse from the physical strain of laughing.

"GET OFF OF ME! THERE MAY BE A YAOI SCENE FOR YOU SOON! Yeah sure,Roxy." Lea sighed as he got off the ground.

Lea casted curaga and Roxas was cured.

"Thanks...uh...wait...ROXY?" Roxas shouted in horror.

Lea winked and walked over to Xemnas,who was getting attacked by squealing fangirls.

"Kill me now. I'd rather vanish than-WAIT! I WASN'T SERIOUS! GAAAAHH!" Xemnas screamed as Lea set Xemnas and the fangirls on fire.

Roxas's eyes widened and he realized that the fight wasn't over.

"Lea,take the electricity off the stage. I need to get out of here,now. Riku will be back soon,and if I'm alive,Sora will be too. I don't know if what Xemnas did was permanent or not." Roxas ordered quickly. Lea nodded and searched through Xemnas's cloak,which was torn off by the fangirls. Roxas looked at Sora nervously. He could awaken at any second. Soon,Lea reappeared with a remote control. Lea pushed the remote control and there was a loud cracking noise as the machine turned off. Roxas jumped off the stage and joined Lea.

"YAOI! YAOI! YAOI!" the crowd screamed.

Lea chuckled and reached for Roxas's hand. Roxas debated of this meant anything or not,but he found that is was quite harmless,so he took his old friend's hand. Lea led him out the door and they both walked toward the door.

"HEY? WHEN AM I ON?" Vanitas shouted,aggitated.

"Vanitas,be glad you are always late. There was an actual bloodbath,and Sora will be up at any second,and may be insane." Lea shouted back.

Vanitas gave Lea a weird look,like he recognized Lea but he didn't know from where.

"Vanitas,it's true. Trust him." Roxas shouted at Vamitas. Vanitas sighed with relief and decided to start watching Sora. Roxas and Lea waved goodbye to Vanitas and left the playhouse.

CHAPTER 4:Aftermath

Roxas walked up to the pod Naminè put Sora in and stared at him through the pod. Apparently,Naminè had to put together Sora's memory chain like she did when they were younger. Naminè walked in the room and stood behind Roxas. "He was acting like he did when he was fifteen,Naminè." Roxas whispered. Naminè pat Roxas on the back comfortingly. "At

least him AND Kairi have to rest...that way you can still be with me,your girlfriend." Naminè cooed comfortingly. Roxas turned toward her.

"Why don't I have fangirls like Ax-I mean Lea and Man-I mean Xemnas?" Roxas asked.

Naminè giggled at the mention of Xemnas's mean nickname and shook her head. "I don't know,but it doesn't bother you,does it?" Naminè asked,suspicious.

"Y-I mean,no. It just bothers me that they have more fangirls yet they don't even have girlfriends." Roxas replied.

"If it bothers you that much,I think Mans-I mean Xemnas is fugly." Naminè sighed.

"What about Lea?" Roxas asked.

"Um...well,he's hot,but he's totally not dateable." Naminè said as her cheeks flushed.

"Naminè,is there something you never told me about?" Roxas asked,trying to hide the suspicion that was irking him.

Naminè looked at Roxas for a few minutes,and then at Sora and Kairis' pods. "Roxas,why would I hide something from you? I didn't hide the truth from you when you were in the fake Twilight Town." Naminè stated plainly,sounding hurt at the accusation. Roxas brightened a little. Naminè grinned and kissed him on his cheek,which immediately caused Roxas to blush. Roxas smiled and put his arm around Naminè. All of a sudden,Riku walked into the room. "Oops. Did I interrupt anything?" Riku asked,sounding genuinely sorry.

"No. You're fine. Did you come to see Sora?" Roxas asked,noticing Riku's eyes were now an aquamarine color and he was still in his heartless tunic.

"Yes and no. I wanted mostly to see Kairi,but I was going to see Sora while I was here." Riku replied,pain in his voice.

"Naminè,how come Riku isn't in a pod too?" Roxas asked.

"He was manipulated with the darkness in his heart,while Sora's memory chain was severed.." Naminè explained.

"WHY IS IT SO EASY FOR ME TO BE MANIPULATED?" Riku shouted,tears running down his cheeks.

Naminè quickly ran to Riku's side and tried to get him to calm down,but he pushed her away. "GET AWAY FROM ME! I'M A MONSTER!" Riku shouted as Naminè hit the floor. Roxas dashed over to Naminè and helped her up.

"Riku,calm down." Naminè soothed.

"How can I when I am always hurting my friends?" Riku asked,still crying but calmer.

"Riku,you didn't hurt them. Xemnas did. He chained up me and Kairi and made you and Sora momentarily insane. Roxas was the one who had to watch it all,along with me,because we betrayed the Orginization." Naminè explained.

Riku sat on the floor by Kairi's pod and looked into it. Love and pain evident in his eyes,he turned to Roxas.

"Roxas,you are lucky. You don't even have a heart,yet you have love everywhere you go." Riku stated sadly.

Roxas looked at him with a sad look in his eyes. "Riku,Kairi loves Sora. I'm sorry,but I can't-" Roxas tried to say,but was interrupted by Riku's screaming.

"I KNOW!" Riku yelled.

Roxas backed away and looked at the pods. "When will Sora wake up,Naminè?" Roxas asked.

"Whenever he does. We won't know until the memory chain is half way complete." Naminè sighed.

-This is the first fan fiction I have ever written. I'm sorry it is so short and that the chapters aren't in normal format. I already had this one saved in this strange format,and I just proofread it and added disclaimers. Yet again,I own nothing and all credit belongs to whoever owns the Kingdom Hearts series.-


End file.
